A variety of technical mechanisms exist today for measuring and validating the source and integrity of program code executing on a computing device. Conveying the results of this type of validation is, however, ultimately dependent upon displaying an on-screen message to a user of the computing device.
Conveying validation results on-screen is inherently fallible in that any user interface elements indicating that program code has been verified and is trustworthy can be imitated and rendered by malicious program code executing on the computing device. As a consequence, users might unknowingly permit the execution of compromised program code.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.